The Witches of England
by Ke-chan and Akatsuki
Summary: The summer days in England were gloomy and stormy, and at the Phatomhive manor, it was even gloomier. But one knock at the door changed it all... MY FIRST CROSS-OVER!
1. knock, knock

**Cross over of kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater (witches only) I had a daydream about this, pretty weird the dream was, but I LOVED THE IDEA!  
BIO: The summer days in England were gloomy and stormy, and at the Phatomhive manor, it was even gloomier. But one knock at the door changed it all...**

The summer days in England were gloomy and stormy, and at the Phatomhive manor, it was even gloomier. Though summer had just started, the clouds let loose like they have been holding it in for days, though the sky was spotless the whole week. The inside of the manor was dead silent, so silent, you could hear a tea cup clink. The only seriously loud noises were the sound of thunder and Mey-Rin falling. Ceil was busy in his offiice drinking tea and looking over company papers. He had grazed over something in the newspaper of a kidnapping of a kitten, but he paid it no mind. _'Who would put in something as ridiclous as a kitten?' _He thought to himelf and finished signing his last paper. With all his work done, he had nothing else to do. "I might as well," He sighed and reached for the paper. The kidnapping was the main BIG event. Ceil raised his eyebrows surprised. The family must have been rich to pay the press to even consider putting this in the paper. In the photo, a crying little girl with curly, short hair and a lion designed garment was being comforted by eight strange looking girls. The first was tall and had little black circle at each corner of her mouth. She wore a strange frog hat and a black polka-dot dress. The other seven were short, hat wearing identical toddlers. They were wearing long striped garments that covered them chin to toe. The garments didn't have sleeve holes. Before he could start reading the article, there was a knock at the door. Ceil heard Sebastian walk toward the door and decided he wanted to see too. Ceil looked down from the top of the steps and watched as Sebastian opened the door. A figure covered head to toe in a overly large jacket stood there, soaking wet and shivering. Half of his face was covered by a scarf and his eyes were green and catlike. "Could I please get shelter," He, who was actually a she, started. "Until the storm passes?" "I have to ask my master-" "Yes." Ceil answered from his current position and Sebastian nodded. "Allow me to take you coat." The visitor looked around worridly for a moment but nodded. She removed her jacket and handed it to him slowly. He handed it to Mey-Rin, who was standing a few feet away. "And your scarf?" He asked. "N-no thank you-" She suddenly stopped talking and looked wide eyed around the manor. "I-I-I- LADY RACHEL!" She screamed and ran up the steps, her scarf falling off. "LADY RACHEL, WHERE ARE YOU-" She crashed right into Ceil and fell to the floor, dazed. The visitor blinked a few times and gasped. "Where's Lady Rachel?" She looked around eagerly and something under her winter hat twitched. "What do you mean 'where's lady rachel?'" Ceil asked slowly. "Both my parents are dead."  
**I'm going to stop right there! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Cassidy Feline

**So where we left off, Our 'visitor' runs around the manor looking for Ceil's mother, Lady Rachel, until Ceil breaks it to her that they died.**

"What?" The visitor stopped smiling and stood still.  
"You're playing a mean joke on me right?"  
Ceil shook his head slowly and the visitor dropped to the floor, shocked. Tears streamed down her face and she lightly touched her cheek.  
"Ma'am?" Ceil waved his hand in front of her face.  
"You're... you're her son, right?"  
He nodded slowly and suddenly stopped, suspicious. "How do you know me mother?"  
She stared right at him and gasped. "Yes!" She screamed, totally ignoring Ceil's question. "YOU ARE HER SON!" She jumped on Ceil and hugged him extremely tightly.  
Sebastian was standing right next to them. "Do you know her, master?"  
"Well, I don't remember her." He pushed the visitor from him and looked at her intensively.  
"Who are you?" She suddenly blushed and looked down. "I- I'm Cassidy."  
Sebastian stared at her too. "You do look like something I like." She looked up, surprised. "You're a demon, I met one of your kind before."  
Ceil looked at Cassidy surprised and then looked at Sebastian.  
"How would you know that?" Ceil asked suspiciously.  
"I know a lot of things." She replied and licked her razor-sharp teeth. Ceil shivered, remembering Grell's similar teeth.  
"Are you a grim reaper?"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason." He looked up at Sebastian who was paying more attention to Cassidy's head.  
Ceil suddenly sneezed and rubbed his nose.  
Cassidy looked up from picking her nails nervously.  
"Oh, you have allergies?"  
He ignored her question and glared at Sebastian.  
"Sebastian, were you hugging a cat today?"  
Sebastian shook his head and answered, "I haven't seen one since last week."  
Ceil turned his attention to Cassidy's head.  
"What are those bumps?" He asked and pointed to two pointy, twitching bumps on the top sides of Cassidy's head. Cassidy bit her bottom lip as Ceil sneezed five times before answering,  
"My hair." She patted the top of her head and they went down. Cassidy then picked up her scarf and draped it around her neck.  
"Well, it is heart breaking that Lady Rachel has died, but I trust that this demon while take great care of her son!" She turned to Sebastian and smiled sweetly.  
"I must take my leave, for I have over stayed my welcome." Then, just like that, she was already halfway down the stairs.  
"Wait!" Ceil called and followed her, grabbing her coat.  
"I have one more question!"  
Cassidy turned around surprised and carefully moved his hand off her coat.  
"Another day, child. Maybe you can plan something!" She smiled.  
"No, this one can't wait." Ceil commanded and Cassidy stood before him and sighed.  
"What is it, young child?"  
"How do you know my mother?"  
"Well...ummm..." Cassidy looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled.  
"Me and some others worked for her. She gave us assignments and we completed every last one of them."  
"What kind of assignments-" Before Ceil could finish the question, Cassidy had already grabbed her coat and left. A note was lying on the floor in front of him

_Dear, Ceil Phatomhive,  
If you want to talk more, go to the abandon house far off in the forest! Here's a map!  
With love, Cassidy Feline._

Under the letter was a well drawn map on a sheet of grid paper. In the center of the forest (which took up most of the map) there was a clearing with a little cabin in the center. It was circled in red marker. little red dashes showed a path for Ceil to follow which started at the backside of the manor and ended at the red circle. Ceil had already made up his mind. He was going.

**I enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you did too!**


End file.
